


Prison Voltron

by Amorina21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Isolation, M/M, Multi, Murder, Prison AU, Theft, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorina21/pseuds/Amorina21
Summary: When Keith and Lance break into the Galranbank, they thought they could get away, free and rich. Instead, they are framed for the murder of 3 hostages, caught and ultimately sent to Prison Voltron, the largest captivity establishment in the country of Altea.Here, they're faced with the most brutal criminals that Zarkon could gather in his prison. Will they get out safely? Will they escape? Will they only have each other or manage to make friends?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there :) Glad you found your way to another AU.  
> I found it incredibly hard to just focus on my Starboy series. I kept thinking of a Prison AU, and I desperately needed to get this out there. I suck at giving my chapters a proper name. I'm sorry ^^" Anyway, enjoy. I'll post extra warnings at the beginning of "harsher" chapter accordingly.
> 
> Keith and Lance are 25 in this story

Prison Voltron is the largest private establishment for male criminals in the country of Altea. It is run by director Zarkon, who has made it his mission to make sure every criminal was punished equally: brutal and without mercy. The law has little to no control over what happens inside. Due to that, many judges prefer to send the convicted elsewhere.

Statistics show that the crime rate decreases significantly whenever word gets out that local prisons are full. Because when these are full, the unlucky are sent to Voltron. Including the two felons Keith and Lance, who are currently sitting in cuffs in a bus and on their way to their new “home”.

The infamous crime duo had been caught breaking into the Galranbank. Underestimating the security, the two took hostages to avoid being caught. The banks manager Haggar though, couldn’t care less about these. She let the hostages be killed and framed the young thieves. Their capture received a lot of media attention. The framing led to the final sentencing of 7 years for Keith, and 5 for Lance. Lance had smoothly talked to everyone in the courtroom, while Keith only shouted angry insults at the judges for failing to see the truth.

Now they were both quiet, exhausted from the long ride. Lance slept leaning against Keith’s shoulder who was staring out the window. The past few days had been a blur. The actual crime had taken place seven days ago. They’ve been in jail for five days, in the courtroom on the sixth day and then left from the courtroom straight to the prison bus. They had a chance to say goodbye to their families. Thinking back, Keith can still remember the sobbing and spanish cursing from Lance’s family.

_They were in the courtroom. Lance had been close to tears, ashamed for having his family find out what he had been up to for the last few years. Instead of working, like he told them, he’d been stealing, breaking in and taking hostages. Now he was to be known as a murderer as well. There was no way to justify it. Even though he’d been sending them his share of the stolen money for support.  
Keith felt sorry while feeling just as jealous. The Sanchez family had been furious at Lance, bellowed loudly and even smacked him when they had the chance. But after they were done and the steam was out, they pulled Lance into their arms and promised to support him as much as they could until he was out. He had to promise to not cause any more grief though. _

Keith didn’t have a family; he’s been an orphan for as long as he can remember. He never had the loving support that Lance has and he could never understand why he would send all that money away. Although, after seeing their strong love for each other, he kind wished that he could understand. Observing them had made his heart ache. His thoughts dissipate when he notices the rising fear of the other men in the bus. Their destination is in sight.

Keith looks up at the ominous prison complex looming before them as they arrive. He nudges Lance who’s startled awake and give him a questioning look while rubbing the sleep from his pretty blue eyes. Keith nods towards the window and Lance’s eyes widen.

“Shit, it’s huge.”

“What did you expect?” Keith deadpans.

“Well, certainly not this.” Lance huffs. He sounded scared.

Keith shook his head and stood up like the rest of them when they bus was stopped. One by one they were let out and aligned. Lance leaned against him. Keith didn’t mind. If that was how he could help Lance calm down, he was more than willing to oblige.

A broad shouldered man with short, dark purple hair and a bright yellow lanyard made his way up to them as they stood outside the entrance gate. His eyes were cruel and his voice cold. He looked the newcomers over and then gave a flashing grin. Keith knew that this man was trouble.

“Welcome scum. My name is Sendak, I am the chief of the prisonguards. I make the rules here and if you even think of breaking them, I will skin you alive. Enjoy your stay.” Sendak sneers and with that he walks off, leaving the prisoners to shiver in fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Twitter https://twitter.com/Fortressen  
> aaaaaaand my Tumblr https://fortressen.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think ^^


End file.
